complete symmetry
by Manual Breathing
Summary: Patty ment well right? she only wanted to help Kidd right!Liz will never understand whether her sister's intentions are to help of cause trouble.now where is her white nail polish?fic based on 'complete symmetry' by vikai.


What better way to get rid of your fan juice than writing a bunch of drabbles and one shots, no?

Disclaimer- I don't own soul eater( maka does!XDD)

* * *

Liz didn't really know what to do. She had fixed all of her nails, gone through her whole closet, and even fixed her face and hair for several different occasions that wouldn't even take place for a long time. Now she was slumped over in a chair, trying to concentrate on a magazine she's already read for the past 30 minutes.

As she flipped to the next page with a groan she noticed her overly bubbly sister running down the hall with something inside her out stretched arms. Curious, Liz dropped the magazine and quickly walked to catch up to her.

Finally able to catch up with patty, Liz peered over her shoulder to see what she was holding. In her grip was a small paint brush that looked slightly wet and a small jar of white paint.

"patty what are you-" before Liz could even finish patty fell to a stop and spun around to look at her sister. With one hand holding the material behind her back and the other in front of her lips patty "shhhhhhhh" ed her.

" Onii-chan, shhhh. You have to stay quiet or he'll wake up!"

"huh? Who'll wake-"

"SHHHHHH!!"

Finally getting the message Liz stayed quiet, tip toeing behind patty as they neared a door. Recognizing the surroundings Liz spoke up one more time.

"hey, isn't this Kidd's room?"

"Onii-chan shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Don't make me get my duck tape"

Remembering what happened before Liz instantly clamped her mouth shut. It was better to observe than question anyway.

Slowly Patty opened the door revealing a neat and very symmetrical room. On the left was kid sitting on his favorite white recliner chair with two symmetrical skulls on the from of the arm rests, asleep. Making her move, Patty crept over to him holding the jar and paint brush in either hand, with Liz right behind her.

Behind the chair patty unscrewed the top to the jar. Handing over the jar to Liz saying "hold this" she dipped the paint brush into the thick white liquid

Taking a small dip. With a big mischievous grin, Patty did three swift brushes on Kidd's head making him finally symmetrical.

For a few seconds.

The paint started to droup around his lose hair and the lines started to look more uneven and wiggly. Slightly disturbed that her work got messed up, patty let out a fit of giggles while Liz looked and the messed up strips thinking Kidd would have an anger fit over the un even look.

"you do know he's going to a symmetrical fit again, right?"

"not if we fix it really quickly! Let me see the jar"

Liz handed over the bottle not knowing the damage that would come to patty. Having a few more giggles, patty dumped the whole jar onto his head covering everything from the white uneven stripes to the black hair.

Slightly freaked out Liz whisper/yelled "PATTY!? Why did you do that?!"

"To make it all even! Kyhahahahahahahahahaha!" replied patty, spreading the coat over the lose end of his hair.

Suddenly, Kidd started to stir in his sleep, getting ready to wake up. Freaking out, Liz grabbed Patty and dashed out the door, not wanting to deal with Kidd's anger and yelling. All ready down the hall Liz kept running till they were in the other side of the house, she didn't want any part of this big mess.

Unluckily, Liz forgot about the left over jar on the floor.

* * *

Kidd woke up relaxed, having a pleasant dream of perfection in all it's glory always did that to him. Standing up stretching, Kidd felt that his head felt odd, more heavy. Walking over to his double mirrors, it took him a few moments to comprehend what was wrong. All over the top of his head was messy glomp of white, with a few swerves of it put into his black locks making them swerve this way and that, Unsymmetrical.

Loss of words he started to reach for the white liquidly mess but saw it shift when he moved. Keeping his top part stay perfectly still, he stormed over to the other side of the room trying to look for something to get rid of it when he noticed something on the floor. Squatting down he picked up the object and read 'Liz's special white nail polish' and one of patty's paint brushes. His hand shaking, he crunched the bottle to little small pieces, too angry to notice the pain.

"LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYY!!"

The end

* * *

This was an incredibly fun fic to write! I based this off of a fan art on called "complete symmetry" by vikai.(I loved it enough to write a fic of it.) Read&Review!


End file.
